


Лазурит

by XMRomalia



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Хаус - ублюдок, и Уилсон не знает, почему его терпит.





	

У Хауса длинные пальцы пианиста и взгляд чертового ублюдка, что не знает слова "нет". От него едва-едва тянет лекарствами, и может это от викодина, а может просто какому-то особо ретивому пациенту пришлось по старой доброй практике почти заталкивать в рот таблетки, дабы он их принял и перестал вопить что-то про "самому президенту пожалуюсь!", а может быть Уилсон просто сходил с ума, потому что глаза друга в какой-то мере напоминали лазурит, при чем не в той нежной-мягкой форме, как у его предыдущей жены - а остро, тонко. Словно бы этими глазами можно убивать; точно иголками, что образно лежали на донышке взгляда, можно было ранить сильнее, чем реальной иглой. Испачканной, зазубренной, которой бы самый отбитый СПИД-озник побрезговал.   
  
Он вечно потрепан и напоминает дворового кота, вольного кота, что фыркнет на выставленное блюдце с молоком и пойдет питаться отъявленными помоями, лишь бы показать, что горд, лишь бы отвести внимание - ибо стоит отвернуться, а молока уже и след простыл. Или не молока, но бутербродов, на которые так бережно было наклеено "Хаус, нет", которое так спокойно игнорировалось, словно бы и не было бумажки вовсе. У Хауса отвратительный вкус, и глядя на уходящего из кабинета врача Уилсон подумывал о том, дабы снизить ему прописываемую дозу викодина, ибо запах лекарств бьет в нос слишком сильно, а еще на языке едва-едва ощутимо горчит как после самой что ни на есть хреновой сигареты. Однако, после тихого смешка, Джеймс перестает думать об этой чуши. Он думает, что даже если снизит дозу, Хаусу это будет не в тяжесть. Просто украдет пару бланков и подпишется криво-криво, прописывая себе двойную дозу. С него, ублюдка, станется - и не такое ведь вытворить может.

 

Со вздохом Джеймс опускался в свое кресло, возводя очи к небу, а точнее не к небу а к потолку, но суть особо не менялась. Ведь у Хауса, если подумать, всегда были чертовы пальцы чертового пианиста. С самого их начала знакомства, с того самого проклятого, самого что ни на есть проклятого "я все уладил". 

  
 _Ха._   
  
Как иронично, что он умудрился подружиться с телом пианиста, в котором живет чертова белая поганка. На-аглая, злобная. И с глазами, что подобны лазуриту.   
  
Уилсон, пожалуй, любил лазурит.


End file.
